Restaurants often serve a relatively large quantity of food in a relatively short period of time, particularly quick-service restaurants. It would be advantageous to store a quantity of cooked food in a manner that makes it readily available for incorporation into a sandwich or other food item to be served, and which maintains the quality of the food for an extended period of storage. Consequently, a need exists for a storage method and device that allows cooked food to be stored at elevated temperature while being readily accessible for use in preparing a food item, which may be a sandwich.